


Fallout

by Babyphd



Category: West Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 13,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27525841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babyphd/pseuds/Babyphd
Summary: Problems continue for Jed and Abbey even after her return from Australia.Sequel to "Don't Trust Me"
Relationships: Abbey Bartlet/Jed Bartlet
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sam is still at the White House.  
> Some medical information has been altered for dramatic purposes.

Leo and the Senior staff were exhausted. It had been a long and emotional night, but with a positive outcome. Abbey, and all of the other passengers and crew, were going to be safe. Now it was going to be just a matter of the ships arriving and picking them up. And then getting them back to Perth. They all knew that the President wouldn’t rest until the group was all back home, whether that meant he personally went for them, or he sent a plane for them. But Leo would discuss that after everybody had some rest. Especially the President.

“You all go home. Get some rest. It’s been a long night and don’t come back until tomorrow. By then a decision will have been made as to who will go to pick up the First Lady. Understand?”

“Leo, do you really think that this news won’t get out today?” CJ was worried. She figured that by now the Australian news had it and it would shortly hit the American channels. If nothing else, CNN would have it momentarily. “I think I need to stay around and handle the onslaught. The press won’t be very happy that we didn’t let them know.”

“CJ, I really don’t give a damn about how the press feels. You were here. You know how it was. And how the President was. If it had gotten out about his state of mind, it would have been hell to pay. Why don’t you go back to your office and see what’s going on? If nothing, then go home. Guys, I don’t think you need to stay though. CJ can handle the press and I will need people who are not sleepwalking through the day.”

Josh, Toby, and Sam nodded. They were exhausted and had been yawning for several hours now. The adrenaline that had been keeping them going had finally evaporated, and they were almost sleepwalking at that very moment.

“What about you, Leo? When are you going to sleep?” Josh was concerned for his boss. In reality, they are all were.

“I have a few things to do here. Then I’ll sleep for a while.” The looks of disbelief on the staff’s faces required Leo to repeat his promise. “I swear guys. I promise I’ll get some sleep today. Now go.”

They nodded and left Leo to get his tasks done. They all knew that one of his tasks had to do with the President. And they were glad that it was his task, not theirs.

Leo was catching up on paperwork when his direct line rang. “Yes?”

“Mrs. Bartlet on line 1.”

“Thank you.”

“Leo, why did the switchboard direct the call to you? Is something wrong with Jed?”

“Well, hello to you too, Abbey. Glad to hear your voice. How are you doing?”

“Sorry. I deserved that. Now, where is my husband and what is wrong?”

Leo sighed. The First Lady had a one-track mind, but he really couldn’t blame her, given all that had gone on. “Abbey, he’s fine. I swear. It’s been a long night and I didn’t know when you would call, so I sent him back to the Residence to get a shower and a nap.”

“So he’s fine?” Abbey replied, trying not to let her emotions get the better of her.

“Yes, Abbey. He’s fine.” Leo hoped he wouldn’t get struck by lightning for lying. But Abbey didn’t need to hear about the President’s earlier health crisis. She couldn’t do anything about it anyway.

“Well then, can I speak with him?”

“Of course. But before I do, I just want to say how thankful I am that you are okay.”

“Thanks, Leo. I know you and the Senior Staff had to work hard to rescue us and be sure to thank the Prime Minister for his assistance. It’s a big ocean out there and I can’t imagine us being out any longer than we were.”

“I’ll be sure to do so. Now, wait just a second while I transfer the call. See you soon.”

Jed was asleep when the phone rang. But he woke instantly and grabbed the phone, knowing it meant that Abbey was on the line. And he was anxious to talk with her after all the nervous moments waiting to hear that she was okay.

“Abbey?”

“Yes babe, it’s me.”

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” Tears welled up in her eyes, but she kept her voice calm. “I love you. I didn’t get to finish that statement a few hours ago.”

“It’s so good to hear your voice. Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yes, Jed. And everyone else is well. My agent hurt her shoulder when the plane hit the water, but she’ll be fine. We are all on board an Australian warship. They were having war game maneuvers near our flight path and quickly came to our rescue. We were very lucky. You need to thank the Prime Minister for his assistance. And the Captain has insisted that I take his cabin.”

“That’s very nice of him. God, it’s so good to hear your voice.”

“Have you told the girls yet?”

“Yes. I called them after I knew you were safe. They all send their love.” Of course, what she didn’t know is that he had been in constant contact with them. He had needed their strength to help him get through the last few hours.

“Well, tell them I’m fine. Just a little sunburned and dehydrated, but then we were in the middle of the Indian Ocean.”

“Please don’t remind me.”

“Jed, listen to me. Leo told me he had sent you upstairs, and it sounds like I woke you up. I bet you have been up all night, haven’t you?”

He paused, debating what to tell her. He finally decided to tall her the truth. She would figure it out anyway. “Yes, most of it anyway.”

“Then I am going to cut the conversation short, and I want you to go back to sleep. At least four or five hours. Do you promise me? We can talk more later. The captain told us it would be at least 36 hours before we’re back in Perth so there’s more time to talk. After you get some sleep. Agree?”

“Agreed. I love you.”

“I love you too. Bye.”

“Bye.”

The line clicked. He was exhausted. But now he could sleep in peace. He knew Abbey was safe and healthy and with that knowledge, he knew he would sleep easier. For the first time in hours, his heart was eased from the heaviness that had been his constant companion.


	2. Chapter 2

CJ made her way back to the bullpen, noting the quiet around her. It had been projected to be a quiet weekend and the Senior Staff had urged their assistants to take the weekend off. It looked like they all had taken the recommendation. It would be hard for CJ to ruin Carol’s weekend, but that was just part of the job and Carol didn’t complain.

“Hi, CJ.”

The voice startled her, and she reached for the light switch to see whose it was. A certain red-headed reporter sat in the chair by the desk, smiling back at her.

“Danny!”

“I’ve been waiting for you.”

“How long? Who let you back here?”

“Well, as you can see, there’s no one here to stop me. I’ve been waiting about an hour. I knew you were here because I saw your car in the parking lot. And Josh’s. And Sam’s. And Toby’s. So, I knew something was going on.”

“Danny, do you have a direct question or are you fishing for a story?”

“CJ, now don’t get pissed. I have a question.”

CJ walked around the back of her desk and sat down. “Yeah?”

“I have a source that says the First’s Lady’s plane had to ditch in the Indian Ocean last night or this morning or whatever the time was, near Australia. My source says that the Australian military was contacted for assistance. Can you or will you confirm the story and can you update the status of the First Lady and the passengers on the plane?”

“And your source is?”

“CJ, you know I’m not going to tell you my source, but it is high up in the Australian military and very reliable. Now, can you please answer my questions? And can you tell me why the White House has not informed the press about the story?”

“Does anyone else have it?

“Come on, CJ. This is BIG. What do you think?”

She knew he was telling the truth. She hadn’t had a chance to check her emails or voice mails in a couple of hours so she didn’t know what was waiting for her. “Just a minute, Danny.” She signed into her email account and looked at her messages. Almost 1200 new messages showed up, most in the last forty-five minutes. Yep, the story was out. “Okay, the story is out. So, I’ll give you the basics. I’ll have to call a briefing. But let me call Carol first. I need to give her time to get in and help me.”

Danney nodded.

CJ pressed Carol’s number, waited for it to ring and then Carol picked up.

“What’s up, boss?”

“Carol, I’m sorry. A major story has broken and I need you in here. I’m sorry to ruin your weekend.”

“No problem, boss. Be there in fifteen minutes.”

“Thanks, Carol.” 

CJ hung up the phone, leaned back in her chair and began the short version of the night’s events for Danny, leaving out the parts of the President’s emotional response to the events. She was going to keep his privacy, if it killed her. When she was finished, she asked him if he had any questions.

Danny had been feverishly making notes during the conversation and finally looked up from his notepad. “CJ, just tell me one thing.”

“OK.”

“Why the hell did the White House think they could keep this a secret?”


	3. Chapter 3

“Thank you, Mr. Prime Minister. Your assistance has been greatly appreciated. We don’t know yet if the President will personally fly to Perth or just send transportation, but you can understand it will just be a quick and unofficial visit. I doubt we will be on the ground very long except to refuel. Again, thank you so much for the assistance.” Leo hung up the phone. With the President asleep, Leo had called the Prime Minister of Australia to thank him for his assistance in rescuing the First Lady and the plane’s other occupants.

A knock at the door and CJ stuck her head in. “Leo, have a minute?”

“Yeah. Come on in.”

“President asleep?”

“Yeah. Has been for the last two hours. I hope he stays that way for some time to come. He’s grumpy when he doesn’t get his beauty rest.”

Both people had a quick laugh because they each had been the target of a grumpy President.

“Leo, Danny has the story and from the look of my email, so does most of the press corps. I’ve called a briefing for noon. But I need help wording a reply to a question Danny had and I think will come up at the briefing.”

“What’s the question CJ?” CJ was smart and could handle most anything so Leo was concerned if there was something that the Press Secretary thought she couldn’t handle.

“Danny wanted to know why the White House, and I quote, think they could keep this a secret?”

“Damn.”

“My thoughts exactly.”

“OK, let’s think this though. His question was ’Why did the White House think they could keep it a secret’?

“Yes.”

“We didn’t keep it secret. Let’s try this. _This incident occurred approximately twelve hours ago. We have been responding to constantly changing events and our information has been intermittent. With the events changing rapidly we wouldn’t have been able to respond to requests to information and keep the press up to date in a responsible manner. By the time the information became public knowledge, the situation had resolved and we began to make plans then to inform the American public, through the press, about the circumstances surrounding the event. The White House and the President and his family is pleased that the First Lady is healthy and safe, as well as all of the other passengers on the plane. We take the safety of any Government employee very seriously. We will strive to find out the cause of the failure and be transparent to the American public._

“Works for me. Thanks Leo.”

Leo stood. “CJ, I’m going home for a little while. If you need me, call. But I’m sleepwalking now. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Bye. I totally understand. I’m going home myself after the briefing.”


	4. Chapter 4

Luckily, the rest of that Saturday was quiet in the West Wing. A sense of calm settled over the building. After the Press briefing, CJ had called a full lid and she had gone home and immediately fallen into bed. The rest of the Senior Staff, Leo assumed, was also asleep. He had no reason to think otherwise. Leo himself had finally gotten to sleep about one o’clock after he had made some calls from his hotel room, mainly to check on last-minute details about some issues left over from Friday before all hell had broken loose. He notified the White House switchboard that the President was asleep and was not be disturbed. Any emergency calls were to be routed to him first, and he would make the decision on whether or not to wake the President.

On the other side of the world, Abbey and her group was also asleep. They were all emotionally drained from their experience, and had nothing better to do than get some rest. Since they still had a day and a half before reaching land, it was the best thing to do.

The phone rang in Leo’s dream. By the third ring, he realized that it was a real phone ringing, and he searched for it in the darkness, “Yeah?”

“Mr. McGarry, It’s Ron.”

Leo was instantly awake. Something was wrong. “Yes, Ron. What is it?” He saw the time on the phone. Eight pm.

“It’s the President. I’m in the Residence with him.”

Leo was totally awake and getting out of bed. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

“I’ve called for an ambulance. Apparently, he got out of bed and fell in the bathroom. An agent heard something and by the time he got in here, he found the President unconscious on the bathroom floor with a big gash on his head. Looks pretty bad. Hackett is here now, and he wants him in GW right away.”

“What’s his condition?”

“He’s unconscious. Dr. Hackett has started an IV and said his vital signs are weak. The wound was bleeding badly, but he put a pressure bandage on it. From a non medical perspective, he doesn’t look very good.”

“OK. I’m on my way. I’ll meet you at GW. Bye.” Leo hung up and gave himself a second to think. He then pushed CJ’s speed dial button and waited for her to pick up.

Groggily, she answered, “Yes?”

“CJ, it’s Leo. The President has apparently fallen in the Residence’s bathroom and split open his head. Hackett and Ron are with him. Says he looks bad. They are headed to GW. I don’t have any more details. Call the others, and then you all get there. I’m on my way now. Do you understand?”

“Yes. I’ll be there.”

Leo called for his driver and hurriedly dressed. He closed his door and pushed the elevator button multiple times, trying to hurry the elevator’s arrival. All the time thinking about his best friend, wondering what the hell he had gotten himself into now. And how he was going to break the news to Abbey who was halfway around the world and couldn’t do a damn thing about it.


	5. Chapter 5

As Leo’s driver turned into the driveway leading into George Washington University’s Emergency Room Entrance, he noted the presence of both Secret Service and DC police. Of course, security would be increased with the President of the United States as a patient. He wondered if the administration of the hospital ever got tired of the inconvenience which occurred when the President or a member of his family or staff ended up as a patient. He hoped not as this hospital had one of the best critical care staff in the country. And who wouldn’t want to have the best when it came to the President of the United States.

Leo impatiently waited for the car to come to a stop and the door to be opened before he went to find where Ron might be. He figured that Ron would be the best source of information at this moment. It took a few turns in the empty lobby before he saw the tall Chief of the Presidential Security Detail standing outside a treatment room. Leo walked over to him and quickly noted the blood stains on his usually impeccability clean suit. And he knew instantly whose blood it was.

“Ron?”

“Mr. McGarry. I’m glad you’re here. The President is inside and the doctors are working on him.”

“How bad is it Ron?”

“I’m not a doctor, Mr. McGarry. But from my perspective, he’s lost a lot of blood.”

“How are his vital signs?”

“As I told you earlier, they were weak at the White House, but Dr. Hackett started a second IV on the way over here, and I think that helped stabilize them. I don’t know how they are now. Dr. Hackett is in there with the others.”

“Can you guess what happened, other than what you told me on the phone?”

“No, sir. I can only assume he got dizzy or his legs gave out or something. Maybe he was so sleepy or exhausted that he got confused and ran into the tub. I really don’t know for sure. Anyway, there was blood on the edge of the tub so I assume he hit his head on the edge as he went down.”

“Any idea how long he was down until the agent found him?”

Ron shook his head. “It couldn’t have been very long. The agent said that immediately after he heard a noise, he opened the bedroom door as he had been trained to do. When he saw the bed was empty and the bathroom light was on, he called for the President. When the President didn’t respond, he immediately entered, found him on the floor and summoned assistance.”

“Okay. Thanks, Ron. I really appreciate everything your agents did. They acted very professionally.”

“No thanks are needed, Mr. McGarry. We just did the job we were trained to do.”

Both men shook hands, knowing how much each man truly respected the other.

Leo looked up to see CJ and Toby running down the hall, doing the same thing Leo had done when he had arrived at the hospital. They too noted the blood on Ron’s suit and immediately knew whose blood it was.

“Any news?”

Leo updated them. “We are just going to have to wait.” Leo turned back to Ron. “We’ll find a private room. Let us know the minute you have any news.”

“Of course, Mr. McGarry.”

Leo put his arm around CJ and motioned for Toby to follow them. There was nothing else to do but wait. And pray. If decisions had to be made, then they would be. But not right now. Right now, it was the time for faith.


	6. Chapter 6

Josh and Sam came shortly after the group got settled in one of the private waiting rooms the charge nurse had found for them. On their heels came Charlie with Zoey. “We were together when Josh called me,” Charlie explained to Leo. “And since it was the President, I brought Zoey with me. I hope it was okay, Mr. McGarry.”

“Yeah, it was fine. Zoey, we don’t know anything yet. Your father is still being examined.” He could tell how frightened Zoey was after hearing the circumstances of how Jed had been found by the Secret Service, but there was nothing Leo could do until he himself knew more.

An hour passed until Dr. Hackett appeared with a very familiar face. The group stood and gathered around the two doctors.

Dr. Hackett spoke first. “Mr. McGarry, you remember Dr. Keller? He’s the doctor that was on call the night the President was brought here from Rosslyn.”

“Yes, sorry we had to meet like this again. How is he doing?”

“I apologize for the delay in getting back to you, but we had to run some tests to know what exactly we were dealing with. We stabilized his vital signs, gave him a unit of blood, and then did a CAT scan to see if there was any injury to the brain. We noted a hematoma, or in layman’s term a blood clot, on the left side of his brain, and we’ve scheduled him for emergency surgery. Dr. Wilson, our Chief of Neurosurgery, has been called in to do it. That should take a few hours when it gets started.”

Leo paused, trying to grasp what Dr. Keller was saying. “Has he regained consciousness at all?”

“No, sir. He has not.”

“Do you have any idea when he will?”

Both doctors looked at the other one to answer that question. Finally, Dr. Keller responded. “No, Mr. McGarry, we do not. The neurosurgeon, after surgery, should be better able to give you an idea about that.”

“Have you ruled out a stroke?”

“We do not think he’s had one. We’re almost sure all his symptoms are related to his fall, but we are going to let the neurosurgeon make the final decision on that diagnosis.”

“What’s his prognosis?”

“Guarded right now. Once Dr. Wilson gets in there and evacuates the clot, we’ll just have to wait and let the brain heal itself. With the blood we have just given him, he will have a fighting chance to survive the surgery. It’s dangerous surgery for a healthy person, but with his preexisting medical condition it’s going to be tough.” Dr. Keller looked around the , and then continued. “I don’t see Dr. Bartlet. Is she on her way?”

Leo shook his head. “No. She is out of the country right now, but I’m sure she will be here as soon as she can.” What else could he say given the circumstances of the First Lady’s absence. Leo’s head was spinning with so many questions, but he ended the conversation with only one more request. “Is there any way his daughter and I could see him before you take him to surgery?”

Dr. Keller and Dr. Hackett exchanged glances. Dr. Keller shrugged his shoulders and Dr Hackett replied “Okay. Just for a minute.”

Leo turned to Zoey, “Come on kid. Let’s go see your old man.”

Leo, with his arm around Zoey, pushed open the doors to the treatment room. The President was lying on the stretcher, dressed in a hospital gown, hooked to various equipment giving lifesaving fluids. His face was as pale as the sheet that was up to his chin. His eyes shut, an oxygen mask covering his mouth and nose, and a bandage on the left side of his head. Leo felt Zoey hesitate a minute, so he paused while she gathered her strength to move forward.

Leo stepped back and let her go first.

“Daddy, can you hear me? I love you. You’re going to be fine. And when you wake up, Mom and Liz and Ellie will be here and they are going to very mad at you for this. You know that, don’t you?” Leo could see the quiet tears running down her face. “Now, you do what the doctors tell you to do. Don’t give them a hard time.” She leaned down, kissed him on his forehead and quickly left the room. 

Leo watched her leave, his heart breaking for her. Then it was his turn. He walked over to the stretcher and touched his brother’s arm. He flinched when he realized just how cool Jed’s skin was. He tried not to think about what was happening. “Jed, how come you always do this when Abbey is out of town? You just couldn’t wait to get into trouble, could you? Fight Jed. Fight with all you have. I’m going to get Abbey back here as soon as possible. So, don’t give up. Fight like hell until she gets back. I know you need her. I need her too. I love you, Jed. I love you so much. We have so much left to do. Don’t leave me you son of a b***h. Do you hear me?” He turned quickly and left as well. He knew if he said much more the tears that were just at the edge would flow but he had too many things to do for that to happen. He had a country to run with a substitute President. He only hoped it would be for a short period of time.


	7. Chapter 7

Leo closed the double doors to the treatment room and turned to Ron, who was still standing guard. “Ron, I’m swearing in Russell in about an hour in the Oval. I’ll need your men to get him there. Give me about thirty minutes before you do that though. I have to call him first, then bring him to the Oval. And I’m going to send 28000 to Perth to pick up the First Lady and her traveling party. Please inform your people’s partners if they want to send a suitcase with replacement clothes to have them at Andrews in about four hours. I think that will be enough time to make the plane ready to fly. Any questions?”

“No, sir.” Ron’s job was to follow instructions from whomever was in charge and right now that was the Chief of Staff.

Leo walked on to the private waiting room and gave instructions to those waiting. “We need to start taking action. President Bartlet will not be able to hold office for some time so I am invoking the 25th. I refuse to let this incident become another circus like we had at Rosslyn. Josh, locate the Vice President. I’ll call him on my way back to the White House. Then call the Chief Justice. Inform him what’s going on and have him meet us in the Oval in about an hour. Toby, we’re going to need some remarks for the temporary President to say to the press. I think you know what to include. CJ, call the press back in. We’ll have a briefing in about an hour and a half with Russell giving a brief statement. Sam, call Andrews and ask them to get 28000 operational to fly to Australia to pick up the First Lady and her traveling party as soon as possible. Charlie, will you and Zoey go back to the Residence and pack her mother a suitcase with replacement clothes so she will have some when they board the plane? Also, Charlie will you call Lilli and ask her to get suitcases from the spouses of those in the First Lady’s East Wing Staff that went with her? I’m sure they will appreciate having access to their own clothes when they board the plane in Perth. And make sure all the bags get to Andrews before the plane leaves. There’s nothing more we can do here. The doctors will keep me informed and I will let you know. Any questions? Good. Now, go.”

Leo got back in his car and got on the phone. First call was to the Vice President. He proceeded to tell Russell in great detail everything that had occurred, including the information about the First Lady’s plane crash. He had already heard that news on television and was a bit perturbed he hadn’t been in the notification loop. Then Leo dropped the bombshell. “Mr. Vice-President, as Chief of Staff I’m invoking the 25th. President Bartlet will not be in any shape in the near future to serve and to make decisions and we have to have an active President. The Secret Service is outside your door or will be soon, with directions to bring you to the White House to swear you in immediately. Please feel free to bring your wife and any family that is currently at home with you. Please keep this confidential until after the ceremony.”

There was a brief pause before Bob answered, “Leo, did I just hear you correctly?”

“Yes, you will be the next President of the United States until such time Josiah Bartlet is able to physically and mentally return to his duties.”

“I’ll be right there.”

“Thank you. Mr. President.” Leo hung up the phone and swallowed hard. This was not what he signed up for, but those were the cards he had been dealt. It was his moral duty to be the best Chief of Staff to Bob Russell as he had been to Jed Bartlet. But only as long as it took Jed to return to the office the American people had elected him to.

Leo was still thinking about his call with Russell when his phone rang again. He looked at the number and saw that it was the White House Switchboard. “McGarry.”

“Sir, Mrs. Bartlet on the line.”

‘Oh, crap.’

“Abbey, how’re you doing?”

“Don’t give me that crap, Leo. Where’s my husband?”

“What’ya mean?” trying his best to sound as casual as possible.

“Leo Thomas McGarry.”

‘Oh crap’ she was mad as hornet now. She was using his whole name.

“Abbey…”

“Leo. He’s not in the Residence. He’s not in the Oval. The Switchboard said the Situation room is empty. You TELL me where the hell he is.”

Leo knew that he had to tell her, but he had not been looking forward to the conversation and had hoped it would be later.

“Abbey…”

“Leo, you’re pulling a Jed on me now. Just tell me.”

“Okay. Are you sitting? I mean it.”

“Yeah. I’m a big girl. Tell me.”

So, Leo went through the details of the past few hours. All the details. From the time Ron woke him up to the last few minutes. He could tell that Abbey was getting more and more upset. He hated giving her the information over the phone, but there was no other way.

“Leo, tell me the truth. Has he had a stroke?”

“Abbey, right now the doctors don’t think so. They are leaning more toward this being caused by the fall in the bathroom.”

“What did the doctors say his chances of surviving the surgery were?”

“Guarded. The unit of blood helped stabilize his vital signs, but with the MS complicating things, it could be touch and go. I didn’t press them too strongly. It was good to see Dr. Keller there, and he asked about you. I kind of fudged about where you were, and he didn’t ask any further questions. I have too many things to do to swear in Russell and handle him, or I would have stayed. But there wasn’t anything anyone could have done there. Charlie is with Zoey and I asked her to call her sisters before they hear it on the news. I do have one bit of good news.”

“You do?”

“I’m sending 28000 for you and your traveling party. It should be there about this time tomorrow and you should be back here 24 hours after that.”

“Leo, will that be too late?”

“Abbey, I really don’t know. I hope not. I told Jed to fight like hell. To fight until you could get back to him.”

“Thanks, Leo. You’re a great friend,” she whispered, trying to keep her voice even.

“Abbey, that’s all anyone can ask Jed to do. And all we can do is pray.”

“I’m already doing that, Leo. I’m already doing that.”


	8. Chapter 8

Leo entered his outer office, expecting it to be quiet. To his surprise, Margaret was at her desk. “Margaret! It’s 1:15 in the morning. What are you doing here?”

“You needed me and I’m here.”

“But I didn’t call you.”

“No, but Josh called Donna and Donna called Ginger and Ginger called me and I called…”

“Okay, I get it. Thanks, Margaret. I really appreciate it. Are you up to speed?”

Looking at her steno pad, she went down her list. “Yes. CJ came by. Russell and his wife are in the Mural room going over his statement with Toby. Josh said the Chief Justice will be here in fifteen minutes. Charlie came by and said to tell you that five suitcases are on their way to Andrews. Sam said the plane will be ready to go at four am. “

“Thanks, Margaret. I need the letter from the files that the President signed transferring power to the Vice-President in case of his incapacitation. And can you find all of us some coffee? Oh, I forgot to contact the White House photographer.”

“Right away. And CJ has an AP photographer all ready to go. Oh, one more thing. Charlie said he and Zoey were going back to GW and wait. Ellie should arrive about one thirty and Liz about four. Leo?”

“Yes?” He looked up from the handful of message slips in his hands.

“How’s the President?”

“It’s too early. The surgery wasn’t scheduled to start until just a few minutes ago. We won’t know anything for hours.”

“Okay.”

Leo sat at his desk, took off his glasses, and rubbed his eyes. The past few days had been traumatic for the entire West Wing. But he had to find strength to get through the next through few weeks or however long it took Jed Bartlet to reassume the Oval Office. His rightful place. Whatever it took. However long it took. He would be strong and faithful to the office and maintain it so it would remain intact when Jed was ready for it one more time.

“Leo?”

He didn’t know how long he had stayed there or whether he had even dozed off. The next thing he heard was Margaret whispering his name in his ear. Opening his eyes, he saw Josh looking at him and Margaret at his elbow. “Leo, are you okay?”

“Yeah. Guess I was taking a cat nap. Are we ready?”

“Yes.”

Leo stood and made his way over to the Oval with Josh following him. Sam, CJ and Toby were standing behind the Vice-President and his wife. Leo plastered his famous crooked smile on his face and extended his hand. “Hello, Bob. Sorry we have to meet like this, but are you ready?”

“Yes, I am.”

“Mr. Chief Justice, if you please.”

Facing the Chief Justice of the United States and with his wife holding the Russell family bible, Bob Russell placed his left hand on the bible and raised his right hand.

The Chief Justice began. “Repeat after me.”

“I do solemnly swear"

_“I do solemnly swear”_

“that I will faithfully execute the Office of President of the United States,”

_“that I will faithfully execute the Office of President of the United States,”_

and will the to the best of my Ability,

_“and will the to the best of my Ability,”_

“preserve, protect and defend the Constitution of the United States of America.”

_“preserve, protect and defend the Constitution of the United States of America.”_

“so help me God.”

“ _so help me God.”_

“Congratulations Mr. President.” The Chief Justice shook the new President’s hand. Russell then kissed his wife and accepted the handshakes of everyone in the room. After the congratulatory actions, he looked around and said, “I know this is not under the best of circumstances. But I promise each of you that I will continue President Bartlet’s policies as best as I can. I pray that this is only temporary and that President Bartlet will make a speedy recovery and will soon be back at the desk behind me.”

Leo looked at the Senior Staff’s faces. Just like him, they didn’t believe a word the new President was saying. “CJ, can you escort the President and First Lady to the briefing room? I’m sure the press is anxious to see them. Mr. President, your first security briefing will be at 0800 here in the Oval. I’ll be here to assist you in any way I can. In the meantime, if you’ll excuse me? Sam, Josh, Toby, I need to see you in my office.”

He left the new President and First Lady in CJ’s capable hands as he walked to his office and the others followed him. Shutting the door, he sat down at his desk, took the hot coffee in his hands and motioned for the others to pick their cups up. “I want you to create a list of current activities and their status that President Bartlet was working on and any recommendations that he might have made regarding their resolution. I need them on my desk by nine am. I know we all are exhausted, but we need to get Russell settled before anyone gets any rest. Tomorrow we will need him to meet with the National Security Council, the Congressional Leadership, and the Cabinet. Josh, I hope you sent messages to all these people tonight.”

Leo was relieved when Josh nodded yes. “Okay. Sam, set up meeting times and locations here at the White House. And let everyone know. You and your assistants will need to take breaks at some point in the next 24 hours, but as far as actual eight-hour sleep periods, I doubt that will be possible. Send your assistants to your apartments to get fresh clothes and use the showers in the gym. We will get through this and maybe Monday evening, that’s tomorrow. right? Anyway, by then we should be caught up and can all go home and collapse. Toby, stay on top of the messages and public reaction. Let me know immediately of any nasty fallout. I will probably go back to GW in a few minutes, so call me on my cell if you need me, and I’ll stay in contact with Margaret. And guys, and I include CJ too, you are all doing an incredible job here. I can’t say enough how much this means to me and how much it would mean to the President, if he knew about it. And I’m talking about President Bartlet. Thanks, from the bottom of my heart.”

“I serve at the pleasure of President Bartlet.”

“I serve at the pleasure of President Bartlet.”

“I serve at the pleasure of President Bartlet.”


	9. Chapter 9

Charlie and Zoey looked up when Elizabeth was escorted into the waiting room by the Secret Service. It was four thirty am and the surgery was still going on. All they had heard were hourly updates that their father's surgery was continuing with no surprises. That was all. But time was dragging. Ellie had been there from the beginning and Leo had arrived about two. But otherwise, no changes in three hours.

“Charlie, how much longer?” Zoey wished her mother was there. At least with her medical background she could answer some of the questions the daughters had. But with her on the other side of the world, Zoey knew it was impossible. If she called her mother now, it would only increase her mother’s already high level of stress. She really didn’t want to call until she had something to report.

“I don’t know, Zoe. The doctors will tell us something when they have something to tell us.”

Liz spoke up. “Zoey. Leo. Did either one of you see Dad before surgery? How did he look?”

“He didn’t look so good, Liz,” Zoey responded. “He was pale and didn’t know I was there and…” She started to cry so Charlie hugged her tightly, trying to give her some comfort.

Leo stepped in. “Liz, he had blood in his hair from the bleeding from the gash where he had apparently hit the tub in the bathroom, but they had stopped that bleeding. It definitely was not a pretty sight. I think you should be glad you weren’t there.”

“Yeah, I guess so. Leo, have you heard from Mom? Does she know?”

“Yes, she called me after I left here the first time. She was upset, of course, but I promised her that we would keep in touch. I have sent a plane for her and the traveling party. They should be home day after tomorrow. Oh, I mean late tomorrow. Oh hell, I can’t keep track of the time. Anyway, she should be home real soon. Australia is a long way from here.”

“How is she otherwise? She’s been through a lot herself.”

“You know your mother. More worried about others than herself. But she getting a lot of rest on board the ship and once on the way home, I think she’ll feel better. I sent the plane that normally carries your father when he travels so she’ll be traveling back in comfort. She should be rested when she gets back.”

“That’s good.”

The clock ticked by a few more minutes. Then the door opened and Dr. Hackett and a different physician, both in rumpled scrubs, walked in. Everyone stood, waiting for news.

Dr. Hackett spoke first. “Surgery went well. I’ll let Dr. Wilson, the neurosurgeon, explain the details.”

Dr. Wilson came forward. “We did find a nickel sized clot in the left temporal side of the President’s brain. We suctioned it out and then found a vessel that was seeping blood that apparently burst when he hit his head. At first, we had some difficulty sealing the vessel, but eventually was able to seal it off. We also ran another CT scan with contrast, that means with dye, to see if there were any other leaks in the brain. Unfortunately, we did find a second one. That’s what extended the length of the surgery. It was so small and so deep it took us a long time to seal it, but we eventually were successful. Finding no others, we were able to complete the surgery. We put the skull plate back on. He will be on medications to reduce the expected brain swelling, but if there is extreme swelling, we’ll have to take him back to surgery to relieve the pressure. We’ll just have to wait and see. Right now, he’s being settled in neuro ICU and will stay there indefinitely so he can be assessed closely.”

“Dr. Wilson, what are the potential complications?” Leo had the courage to ask. He knew the daughter’s minds were probably overwhelmed right now. Even Ellie’s.

“Well, of course, we have to watch for infection, for brain swelling, for any number of things. It really is just a matter of wait and see of how his body tolerates the lengthy surgery. And of course, with the MS, that throws an unknown into it.”

“What about his neurological status?”

“We can’t really assess that until he regains consciousness. The temporal lobe of the brain controls memory, speech, and personality, among many others. So we just have to wait.”

Leo looked around the room, noting each face as the doctor ran down the list and prayed that Abbey would get back soon so she could comfort her girls. “Thank you both. When can his family see him?”

“I would prefer that you wait a couple of hours. I know you are anxious, but right now it is critical that he is observed closely for any changes and the staff has the ability to quickly intervene should anything occur. I hope you understand.”

Although disappointed, the girls nodded. They didn’t want to do anything to jeopardize their father’s health.

“I’m going to ask the White House Press Secretary to call you, Dr. Wilson in order to help create a brief statement to the press. If you could help her, I would sincerely appreciate it.”

“Of course. I will be glad to assist the White House in any way.”

With that, both doctors left and the family group sat down. Leo continued to stand as he went over in his mind his next actions. His watch said 5:45 am and he was totally exhausted. He had to get some sleep to be any good to anyone. “I’m going to leave now. I want one of you to give your mother a call and let her know what’s going on. She has her cell and I would think she will pick up immediately. Tell her the plane left here at four am Washington time and it’s an 18-hour flight time. The American ambassador will meet them at the Naval base and make sure they get to the airport. Got that?”

Liz nodded. “I’ll make sure she knows. We want her back here as much as she wants to be back here.”

“Yeah. Call me if you need anything, or if there is a problem. I’ll try to get back tonight. I love you all. You know that, right?” The girls nodded. “Okay. Your father will be fine. I just know it.”

Leo left hopeful that the worst part was behind them. He had called his driver who was waiting outside the main door of the hospital. After asking him to take him back to his hotel, he dialed Josh’s cell. “Josh, it’s Leo. I just left the hospital. The President’s surgery went as well as it could. They found two clots which they removed, but we now just have to wait and see how he does. I am totally exhausted and I’m going home. I want you and Sam to staff Russell until I get back, which hopefully will be around noon. Let Margaret know where I am. And tell CJ that the neurosurgeon, a Dr. Wilson, is willing to help her with the details in order to creating a press release regarding President Bartlet’s surgery. Got all that?”

“Sure, Leo. No problem. Get some rest. We’ll handle everything.”

“Thanks, Josh.”

By this time, Leo had arrived at the hotel. He made his way into his suite, took off his shoes and jacket, and by the time he made his way into the bedroom, he had no more energy to go no further. Taking off his glasses, he fell face forward on the bed, probably asleep before his face hit the pillow.


	10. Chapter 10

“Leo. Leo, wake up.” He heard a soft voice and felt someone shaking his arm. It took a minute for his fuzzy brain to awaken from the deep sleep that he had been in.

“Huh?”

“Leo, it’s Margaret. Time to get up.”

‘Margaret. What was she doing in his sleep?’ Then he remembered he was in his suite. “Margaret! What the he…!” He was really awake at that point and turned over to see his red-haired secretary standing over him.

“Margaret! What time is it?”

“1:15 Leo.”

“What are you doing here?” He sat up and looked around the room, noting his shoes and crumpled jacket on the floor.

“Well, when you said you were going to be back by noon and then you didn’t answer your phone, everyone got worried so they sent me to check on you. We all know you’ve been running yourself ragged these past few days, and we were worried that something had happened.”

“Well, as you can see, I’m alive and breathing and…”

“Yes, Leo. I can see that now. But when you don’t answer your phone, it is a bit unusual. Now get up, get a shower and I’ll have lunch here by the time you get out. Josh and Sam are doing fine with Russell and Liz called from GW and President Bartlet is stable. No changes there. Now go.”

Leo wasn’t used to be bossing around by Margaret, but right now he would allow someone else to be in charge. But only for a brief time. “Okay. And Margaret, Thanks.”

While Leo was in the shower, Margaret let Josh know that Leo was okay and that he would be in around two. Josh was relieved and said he would let the Senior Staff know that things were fine.

Leo felt refreshed when he made his way back to the White House. Checking in with Josh, he thanked him for staffing the President and told him he could continue with that the rest of the day so Leo could start making plans on the next steps Russell needed to take. As he finished the conversation, Margaret stuck her head in the door and said “Sit room, Leo.”

Rapidly walking into the Oval, he repeated those words to the new President, “Mr. President, we’re needed in the Situation Room.”

“Let’s go.”

Three hours later, the two of them made their way back to the Oval office where they discussed what had just happened. “Leo, the Chinese are responsible for that attack. It has their fingerprints all over it.”

“Mr. President, I think you’re jumping to conclusions. I don’t think we have enough intelligence to say that with any certainty and we should wait on any action until we do.”

“I disagree, Leo. And the Chairman of the Joint Chief of Staff agrees with me. The Secretary of Defense I think is fence sitting but the CIA Director, who should know, also agrees with me. So, I think we should start planning some sort of military response.”

“So, you are going to put American lives in harm’s way over something that may not be true or at least may not be directed at the right country.”

“Leo, you obviously disagree with me. If I tell you to carry out my wishes, will you do it?”

“Of course, sir. I am your Chief of Staff and I will implement your direct order. But I also try and serve as sounding board of opposite points so you can hear both sides before a decision is made that affects so many people. Your decision affects so many people in so many ways that I just want you to realize all the ramifications of such a decision.”

Russell raised his voice. “Leo, I’m not Jed Bartlet. If you can’t adjust to my way of handling matters, then I need to find another Chief of Staff. What is it going to be?”

“I serve at your pleasure, sir.”

“Always remember that, Leo. Always remember that. That’s all. You may leave.”

“Yes, Mr. President.” Leo stood up and left the Oval Office. This was going to be a very different Presidency. And he hoped he would survive.

He worked until seven and then had his driver go to GW so he could check on the other President. Not finding anyone downstairs, he made his way to the third floor and the Neuro ICU. Getting off the elevator, he immediately saw the girls in the waiting room off to the left. Pushing open the door, he noted the sad expressions on their faces. “What’s going on? Liz? Ellie? Zoey? Is something wrong with your father?” Just the look on their faces gave him his answer.

Finally, Charlie answered the question. “Yes, Leo. They just took him back to surgery. Not ten minutes ago.”

Leo’s heart sank. “What happened?”

“His brain was swelling too much. Dr. Wilson said they had to go and relieve the pressure immediately or else…”

Charlie didn’t have to finish the sentence. Leo knew what Charlie was going to say but couldn’t. Or else the President would die.


	11. Chapter 11

There was no vision more beautiful to Abbey than the sight of that big blue and white 747 sitting on the tarmac in Perth. She was never as happy in her life as she was right then to see the words _United States of America_ written across the fuselage. Ambassador Larkin had met all of them at the Naval Base as the ship docked and brought them to the airport.

As they departed the ship, she thanked the Captain again for their rescue and his crew’s hospitality the past day and a half. He had said it had been his pleasure but actually it had been her pleasure. She and her staff had been treated royally and anything they had desired he had made sure they had. Everything of course but Jed. That was impossible. But in eighteen more hours she would be home and she could see for herself what was going on. The last conversation she had with the girls they had said Jed was stable. She had been tempted to call the neurosurgeon herself but stopped herself from doing so. She respected his schedule and the fact that the clock was opposite on that side of the world. If he was trying to get some sleep, then she wanted him rested for his patients.

Abbey almost raced up the stairs, knowing each step brought her that much closer to Washington. At the top she was met by the Chief Steward, whom she had made many trips with. “Good morning, Mrs. Bartlet. So glad to see you.”

“You too, Stan. You just don’t know how much.” They both smiled at each other.

“The White House sent a suitcase for each of you. Yours is in the bedroom, if you want to change clothes.”

‘Bless Leo’, Abbey thought. “Yes, I will. As soon as we take off.”

“Yes, Ma’am. Just let me know if you need anything.”

“Right now, I just want to go home.”

“I understand, Ma’am.”

Abbey turned to her left and closed the main bedroom door. She opened her suitcase and noted that whomever had packed her suitcase, it contained some of her favorite casual clothes and toiletries. “Thanks, Zoey. I owe you one.”

After takeoff, she showered with her own gel and washed her hair with her own shampoo. Feeling like a new person she dressed in a pair of black slacks and a lightweight gray sweater. Finally, she rang for the steward. 

Stan knocked and stuck his head in the cabin. “Yes, Ma’am?”

“I would like a cobb salad with some vinaigrette dressing. And could you find me some cubed American cheese to nibble on?”

“Yes, Ma’am. It’ll just be a few minutes.”

Abbey walked over to the small bar and poured herself a glass of red wine. It was morning in Perth, but she didn’t care. Her internal clock was so messed up it would take days to realign it. All she knew it was evening in Washington and time to contact the girls to see how Jed was doing.

By the time she had finished her salad it was ten pm in Washington. She picked up the phone in the cabin and asked the Communications desk to be connected to Liz’s phone. One perk on this plane was that she didn’t have to use her personal device.

It rang a couple of times without an answer, which confused her. Obviously, Liz would see the official White House caller ID and know it was her mother calling. After no answer, she tried to reach Ellie, then Zoey with the same result. Getting worried, she had the desk try one more number. This time, after three rings, the owner of the phone picked up.

Leo took one look at the caller ID and stepped away from the group as Doctor Wilson was explaining the results of the President’s surgery. All of them had heard their phones ringing, but had chosen to ignore it while the Doctor was giving them the much-awaited news.

“Hello, Abbey.”

“Leo, what’s going on?”

“Abbey, they had to take Jed back to the OR a couple of hours ago.”

Her heart sank as he delivered the news that she didn’t want to hear. “What happened, Leo? How bad?”

“His brain started swelling and the medication that they were giving him couldn’t stop it, so they had to go in and relieve the pressure through surgery. He’s back in the ICU and stable. The doctor’s in here now telling all of us what’s going on. That’s why the girls didn’t answer their phones. Are you on the plane?”

“Yeah. We took off several hours ago. I can’t wait to get home. Are you going to meet me at Andrews?”

“I’ll do my best. Depends on what’s happening with Russell. You probably know we had to swear him in.”

“Yeah. I saw his first press conference. Kind of hard to see it, but I understand it had to be done. Leo?”

“Yes, Abbey?”

“Are you telling me the truth about Jed?”

“I swear, Abbey. I haven’t seen him but the doctors are more hopeful. He’s still on a ventilator but they hope they can remove it sometime in the morning. And then they just have to wait until he wakes up to assess his neurological status. They don’t think the clots were pressing the brain long enough to do any damage but as you know, the brain is very sensitive. We can only wait.”

“I know.” She paused and took a deep breath. “Okay. Can I speak to the girls?”

“Sure. I’ll get them. Abbey, just get home.”

“I will, Leo. Just as fast as I can.” 

“Abbey, I need to leave. Call back and talk to the girls. The doctor has left and they really need to hear to hear your voice. I’ll let you know about picking you up. Okay?”

“Okay, Leo. Keep in touch.”

“I will. Bye.”

Leo turned off his phone. “Girls, that was your mom. She’ll call you in just a minute. I’ll see you tomorrow. Call me tonight if there any changes.”

“Bye, Leo. Thanks for coming.”

Leo returned to his hotel room, determined to return to a normal schedule. He hoped life would life let him.


	12. Chapter 12

Tuesday, the staff at the White House seem to settle into a new routine. Leo and the President went through the normal meetings and conferences as both got used to each other’s working style. Russell didn’t like a whole lot of discussion, and Leo had to get used to only having a few conversations before learning of requests to be carried out by himself or Senior Staff Members. In the same way, Russell had to be patient with them learning a new way to interact with him. Debbie and Charlie bore the brunt of this change and at times, Leo saw the frustration on their faces but they never voiced it out loud. Leo was proud of their professionalism.

About midday, Leo walked in the Oval Office during a rare slack period to make a request of the President. “Sir, I have a request.”

Russell looked up from the stack of papers he was reading. “Yes, Leo?”

“Mrs. Bartlet is arriving later this afternoon. I would like to meet her at Andrews and escort her to GW to see her husband. I’ll probably be gone a few hours. I can come back here afterwards, if you would like. Josh will be here if you need anything.”

“Leo, is your presence required?”

Leo was kind of shocked at Russell’s response. It was common knowledge how close he was with the Bartlets. “No, Sir. I thought that it would help her if I was with her the first time she saw him. I have seen a him a couple of times and I know it will be a shock for her.” He almost said ‘the President’ but caught himself at the last minute.

“Leo, I really don’t want you too far away if this China situation gets out of hand. Josh is good, but you do have the background knowledge that Josh doesn’t.”

“Well, Sir, I appreciate that but I won’t be that far away and can get here in a matter of minutes if you need me.”

Russell paused for minute, and Leo actually thought that he might actually refuse the request. Finally, Russell provided a response. “Okay, Leo. I guess it will be okay. Just know if I call you get back here right away.”

“Thank you, Mr. President.”

Leo walked out and closed the door. This was not going to be easy. Not at all.

It was two-thirty and 28000 was making its final approach to land at Andrews. Leo had just talked to Liz and she had told him the good news that her father had been taken off the ventilator a couple of hours ago and was breathing on his own. However, he had yet to regain consciousness and the doctors were concerned that if this coma went on much longer, there was going be more brain damage than they anticipated. Standing next to the black SUV, he was glad Abbey was coming home and knew her daughters were glad as well. Many of the families of the First Lady’s traveling party were there as well to welcome their loved ones home, so happy that they were coming home safe and sound. For all but one, it was going to be a celebration.

Leo waited patiently for the big plane to taxi to his location and come to a halt. The front door opened and the stairs were rolled into place. As protocol required, the First Lady was the first person to deplane. Abbey came down the stairs, looking for Leo. Finally, a familiar face after all that had happened.

“Leo. You’re a sight for sore eyes.”

He gave her a quick peck on her cheek and opened the door for her to slide in ahead of him. Sliding in bedside her, he waited to speak before the door was shut by her agent. “Glad to see you too.”

“Have you talked to the girls recently? I talked to them several hours ago but there had been no changes.”

“Liz called and said Jed had been taken off the ventilator and was breathing on his own.”

“That’s great.”

“Abbey, the doctors are concerned though. He doesn’t show any signs yet of regaining consciousness.”

“I know. I finally talked to Dr. Wilson early this morning. Well, I think it was early this morning. I really don’t know what time it was, but anyway, I talked to him some time ago and he mentioned that as his main concern. But he was hopeful. And I have to keep that hope. You know just how stubborn Jed can be and I have to believe that he won’t give up. That the incredible brain of his will heal and he will regain consciousness sooner rather later.”

Leo squeezed her hand, not knowing exactly how to reply.

“Abbey, you look tired. I thought you would get some rest on the plane.”

She sighed. “I thought so, too. But every thought was about Jed. How was he doing? Was he having any more episodes? Was he still alive?” She paused trying to keep her voice steady. “I just couldn’t turn my brain off. If I did close my eyes, I would only have dreams of him and me in happier and healthier times. So I would either stare up at the ceiling or walk around the cabin for hours. I didn’t want to talk with anyone. I needed to be by myself and try and deal with what was going on back here.”

They both were silent for a few minutes, each just digesting her fears for her husband and his problems.

Abbey broke the silence with another topic. “Leo, I just want to say thanks for fixing the problem with the Children’s Insurance Program funding.”

Leo turned and looked at her. “The what?” 

“The ChIP program. The problem I told Jed about.”

“I haven’t talked to him about any such thing.”

“Oh. Okay. Well, never mind. I must have misunderstood something he said.”

Abbey realized then that Jed had not kept his promise. The one that he had made before she boarded the plane in South Africa. But this was certainly not the time to bring it up. She would just have to save it for later. If there was a later.

Changing the subject once again to a topic she thought was safer, she continued, “How’s Russell doing, Leo? Is he driving everyone crazy?”

Leo laughed. “Abbey, I’m so glad I’m Jed’s Chief of Staff. I just hope he gets better soon because otherwise, there might be criminal charges brought against me or a member of the Senior Staff for battery against a President. And I feel sorriest for Debbie and Charlie. They’re really on the front lines. It’s just that Russell operates so differently from Jed. He’s so close mouthed and doesn’t take advice very well. He hates discussion or talking out choices before making a decision. That’s so different from the way Jed operates.”

Abbey patted his arm. “Jed will return. We both know that, don’t we, Leo?”

“Yeah.”


	13. Chapter 13

By this time, they had reached GW . The SUV pulled up to the front of the hospital and Leo got out and came around to help the First Lady out of her side. Some press was outside and cameras started flashing and questions were being yelled at the two of them as they made their way toward the entrance.

Leo leaned in and asked Abbey. “Do you want to make a statement? You don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

Abbey thought about it for a second and decided that she did want to say something, but very brief. She nodded yes and they turned around to face the reporters.

Leo held his hands up and yelled, “QUIET! Mrs. Bartlet would like to make a statement.”

Abbey waited while the reporters got quiet, waiting on a statement from the former First Lady.

“Our family has been through a lot in the past week or so. I’m glad to be back in the United States and in a short period of time, to be reunited with my husband and my family. I want to express my deepest thanks to the government of Australia for their assistance in the rescue of me and my traveling party. We owe them our lives. I urge the American People to support our current President, President Russell, and to pray for my husband as he fights to recover from this horrible accident. Thank you.”

She turned, and with Leo by her side, disappeared into the hospital with only one goal. To be reunited with her daughters and her husband.

Abbey was impatient as the elevator moved to the third floor. She knew the girls had wanted to come to Andrews but she had told them to stay at the hospital. Both for privacy and security. As the door opened, they were all standing in front, waiting by themselves to be reunited. As she stepped off, she grabbed them into a single hug, thanking God that she was once more with them. At some points in her ordeal there had been doubts that this reunion would indeed occur.

Finally, the group hug broke up and they moved into the waiting room. The girls were all speaking at once and Abbey couldn’t understand any of them. “Hey slow down. One at a time.”

Zoey spoke up first. “Mom, I’m so glad you’re back. I missed you so much.”

“Me too sweety.”

Ellie spoke next. “Mom, are you ok? I heard some really bad stuff.”

“Yes, honey. I’m fine. Once I got rehydrated and my sunburn treated, I was fine. And I slept really good on board that ship. The captain gave me his cabin.”

Liz completed the trio. “It was so hard to explain things to the kids until we knew you were ok. Dad called us, but he didn’t know much himself most of the time.”

“Wait a minute. She told me he didn’t call you until he knew I was okay. That he didn’t want to worry you.”

She looked at the faces of their daughters and realized that Jed hadn’t told her the truth.

Liz continued, “Mom, he called us every time he knew something, good or bad. He said he needed our support to get through the waiting.”

Well, she would have to talk with him about this. After this was over. That is, if she had the chance.

“Well, okay. I want to see your father now. I’ll be back in a few minutes. Leo is going to take me down there. You all stay here.”

“Mom, we’ll be glad to take you,” Ellie offered.

“I know, but I need to go myself. Do you understand?”

The three girls nodded. They had already adjusted to how their father looked. Their mother needed privacy to handle what she was about to see. And they were willing to give her that.


	14. Chapter 14

Constantly guarded by the Secret Service, he lay alone and unaware of everything going on around him. Monitors beeping, IV lines infusing life-giving fluids, tubes draining fluids in and out of his body twenty-four seven without the slightest conscious awareness of what others considered made Josiah Bartlet a human being. People constantly checking his reflexes, shining lights in his pupils, staff and family members constantly talking to him, but with no outward response from his brain. Even when his bed would be rapidly moved to the operating room or the endotracheal tube be reinserted or adjusted still no outward response. To an external observer, one would believe that the body was dead and only being kept alive by the machines and the interventions done on its behalf.

But in its internal consciousness, far away from the external reality of the hospital room, Jed Bartlet was alive and well. Thoughts that would not be remembered when and if reality came back, but real at that time and place. Random thoughts that wouldn’t make any sense to a logical thinker in an external reality, but then they weren’t supposed to. This brilliant brain, which in the external reality that the others knew had achieved a Nobel Prize in Economics, was able to speak extemporaneously with grace and eloquence, and love deeply, was not silent in this reality. It was still firing, yet unable to make the transference across the divide that joined the outward consciousness with the internal consciousness. Not until something or someone would come along with the strength to reach deeply into that internal consciousness, across that divide that few crossed on their own, to pull the brilliant brain of Jed Bartlet back to this reality. Back to the external reality that was this hospital. This family. This life.

Abbey and Leo walked slowly down to the cubicle in which had been Jed’s home for the last few days. Abbey slowed down even more as she came close, knowing in her head what she was going to see, and knowing in her heart how hard it was going to be for her.

“Abbey, are you okay?”

“Yeah, just trying to steel myself for what I’m about to see. Seeing it for myself is so different that someone else telling me about it.”

“I understand. Do you want me to go in with you?”

She shook her head. “No. I have to do this myself. Thanks though, Leo. You’re a good friend.” She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and walked forward by herself. It was just something she had to do.

She stopped in front of his cubicle and looked through the glass window. She automatically fell into doctor mode, making the person on the bed a patient, noting the machines, the IVs, the bandage around his head, the tubes draining fluids in and out. She quickly assessed the monitor lines, and they all seemed stable and within normal limits. That gave her strength to push the door open.

And once again the person on the bed became her husband. Sitting down by the bed, she reached out and touched his arm, being careful not to interfere with any lines or wires snaking around that area. The warmth of his skin reassured her that his heart was pumping adequate blood and was at least strong enough to maintain his life forces.

She stayed there, just looking and touching him, for an unknown period of time. Staff came in and out, carrying out their responsibilities but not wanting to disturb this long-delayed reunion. It wasn’t until Ellie tapped on her shoulder did she realize how much time had passed. “Mom, I think you need to leave. It’s after nine. You’ve been here almost six hours.” 

“What? How long?”

“I said, almost six hours. We’ve checked on you, but didn’t want to disturb you. But you need to eat something. and maybe go back to the Residence with us.”

“Any changes with your father?” Of course, Abbey could see that Jed had not regained consciousness or even changed position.

“No.”

She stood, stretched, and moved towards the door. “Yeah, maybe I will leave and come back tomorrow. My time is still messed up, but I bet I could get some sleep. Let’s go.” But before she left, she bent down and left a small, gentle kiss on her husband’s forehead. This time she didn’t wipe the lipstick off.

They walked back to the waiting area. She waited until the girls had gathered up their stuff, and then headed back to the Residence. Tomorrow they would repeat the process.


	15. Chapter 15

By Friday, Abbey was so frustrated. All of them had been at the hospital every day, all day, with no changes in Jed’s consciousness level.

On Thursday, she encouraged Liz to go back to Manchester and take care of her family. Abbey didn’t know how long this could on and the grandchildren needed their mother home. Ellie knew she was missing days of her Residency that would be difficult to make up, but she was determined to stay. But her mother had a different perspective. After several heated discussions, Ellie gave up and left on Thursday as well. Both Liz and Ellie knew there was nothing they could do except sit around and stare at a body lying in a bed, but they still wanted to stay. But Abbey wouldn’t hear of putting their lives on hold for their father anymore that they already had. They reluctantly left with the promise from their mother that she would call them about the slightest change.

The only one left was Zoey. And, even though there had been some heated discussions with her mother about returning to classes, she refused to go. “Mom, you’re going have to drag me out of here. I’m not leaving Daddy’s side.” Abbey knew she was Daddy’s little girl so she stopped nagging her and let her stay.

Abbey turned her frustration on Dr. Wilson. “Why can’t you tell me why he’s not waking up? You tell me the scans show nothing’s physically wrong. There are no more clots or bruising or anything else that would cause this deep coma. So, tell me why he doesn’t respond.”

“Mrs. Bartlet…”

“Dr. Bartlet…” Abbey had pulled that card out of frustration.

“I’m sorry. Dr. Bartlet, I’ve had two other neuro specialists, one of whom is from Johns Hopkins, and they concur. There is no physical reason for the President’s coma to be this deep for so long. We, as are you and your family, are just waiting. Waiting for him to decide to wake up or not.”

“Are you trying to tell me it’s his choice?”

“What I’m telling you is, in some people, they unconsciously choose when they wake up or even if. Medical journals have anecdotal reports of rare individuals who, after coming out of comas, report choosing the time of their awakening. I don’t understand it myself and neither do others in the field, but reports are out there. And it could be the case here. There are no physical reasons for this continued state.”

Abbey shook her head. She knew Jed Bartlet to be stubborn but if this was the case and she found out about it, well…let’s just say it wouldn’t be pretty. She already had a long list of things to talk over with him anyway.

“Well, as a physician myself, I can honestly say medical science doesn’t know everything about the human body. But as a person, I think you are f***ing crazy.” Both couldn’t help bursting out laughing. The stress of the last week finally caught up with each of them and the laugh was good for its release.

“Yes, Ma’am. Somedays I do wonder about that myself.”

“I’m sorry, Dr. Wilson. I’m just so frustrated.”

“I really understand, Dr. Bartlet. You and your family have been through so much. It is easy to see how this would make you that way. If you will excuse me, I have to make rounds. If you need me, the nurses will be glad to call.”

“Of course.”

Abbey turned and entered the VIP room that Jed had been moved to on Wednesday. He had remained stable and didn’t need the constant supervision of an ICU bed. He still had the heart monitor, the IV, and the catheter, but nothing major. Physical therapy came twice a day for range of motion exercises trying to keep his muscles toned, waiting for the day his coma would end and he would be out of bed.

The Senior Staff had visited him Thursday evening, but Leo reported afterwards that they had been so upset to see their vibrant President Bartlet just passively lying in the bed, he doubted they could handle a return visit. Abbey completely understood.

Charlie had been there as often as he could, mainly to support Zoey. He was a good man. Jed and her both would be happy if the two of them got married in the future. Carol Russell had called her several times to ask her if there was anything she needed. Abbey had graciously declined, stating that, until Jed’s coma was reversed, there was nothing that really could be done. President Russell had yet to talk with her directly, only sending his best wishes through his wife and Leo. She guessed that was better than nothing.


	16. Chapter 16

She settled down in the chair next to the bed, reaching out as usual, to place her hand on her husband’s arm. That had become her position over the last few days. To her that would be an early warning sign if for any reason he was trying to regain consciousness. Zoey was on the sofa on the far side of the room, looking at the television on some reality show she was trying to keep abreast of. Abbey laid her head back and let her thoughts take over.

‘Jed, you’re a jackass. Here you are with the best medical care a country can provide and still you won’t respond. Your family loves you with all their heart and you won’t listen. Your friends love you and you just continue to lay there like a log. Who the hell do you think you are? Do you think you’re that special? Well, let me tell you Jethro, you’re not that special.’

Her fingers sensed something and her eyes flew open. “Do it again.”

“Mom, who are you talking to?”

“Zoey, come over here. I think your father is trying to respond to us.”

Zoey flew to the opposite side of the bed and stared at her mother’s hand over her father’s arm.

“Jed, I said do it again.” This time Abbey was sure she felt his arm muscles tense slightly.

“Zoey, go get a nurse.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Abbey stood up, grabbed her husband’s hand, and rubbed her other hand across his forehead. She lowered her voice, “Jed, if you can hear me, squeeze my hand or open your eyes. Either one, sweetheart.” She waited seemingly forever until a little pressure was felt in her hand that she had inserted into his.

“Oh my God! Oh my God!” Tears fell onto her cheeks, not stopping until the nurse asked her to step away for her to do her assessment.

She did as she was asked to do, holding on to Zoey, hoping that this nightmare was finally ending.

As the nurse finished, Abbey asked the question that she just had to know. “Is he coming out of the coma?”

“Yes, Ma’am. I think it will be a slow process, but I do think we are on the way. I’m going to call the doctor and he’ll be here to do his own assessment. Excuse me.”

It only took a few minutes for Dr. Wilson to make it to the room. Abbey looked at him expectantly, hoping for the best news possible.

“Let me examine him, Dr. Bartlet. I’ll be able to tell you more in minute.”

But even Abbey could tell Jed’s coma was getting lighter when he responded to Dr. Wilson’s stab on the bottom of his foot with an “Ow”. Up to now there had been no response to pain. Both physicians had big smiles across their faces when they faced each other after Dr. Wilson finished his exam.

“Yes Ma’am. His coma is definitely lighter. I expect it to get lighter and eventually go away over the next couple of hours or days. As you can see his speech is intact, even though the response you saw was involuntary. I want you and your daughter to talk to him. To encourage him to think and remember things. To open his eyes and concentrate. I wouldn’t overwhelm him yet with other family or friends, but I do believe by tomorrow or Sunday, he should be fully awake and aware of his surroundings. We’ll have to see what effect the injury had on his short-term and long-term memory, but given his determination, I would doubt any effect would be permanent. We’ll just have to wait and see.”

“Do you think he will ever be able to take over the Presidency again?”

Looking over at his patient, Dr. Wilson paused. “I have no idea. That is a total unknown.”

Abbey sighed. The Presidency was an essential part of Jed’s self. Up to now, it was who he was. It was how he identified himself. But only time would tell. She agreed it was way too early to make such a decision. And then only Jed himself could make it.

Sequel: **The Decision**


End file.
